


Captive Magician

by Nightshade (IcyPheonix)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Gratuitous Smut, Jestershipping, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Masturbation in Shower, PWP, Rottenshipping, Shower Sex, dub-con, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/Nightshade
Summary: Yuri is a Mafia Hit-man for hire, Yuya is the star at a local club, a club the local Mafia wants on their payroll.Kidnapped, Yuya finds himself in Yuri's "care" while negotiations are being handled. Luckily for him Yuri has no interest in killing him. (Un)luckily for him, Yuri has other plans for him.





	Captive Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Have a birthday gift from me to you(consider yourself lucky, I don't normally post the nsfw stuff I write).
> 
> Some super nsfw Jestershipping/rottonshipping.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes I made a pseud just for this haha.

Yuya groaned, his vision swimming around him in the dim light as his eyes fluttered open. His head hurt, pounded as if he’d hit it on a doorframe, and the back of his neck ached like he’d slept on it wrong.

Where on earth was he? It wasn’t his apartment, or Yuzu’s, and it didn’t look like anywhere in the club, at least going by the ceiling.

With another groan he sat up, bringing his hands to his forehead and rubbing it before slowly looking around.

The last thing he remembered was dragging the trash out back of the club, it was his turn to do that job, and then, everything got fuzzy. A noise from the back of the ally distracted him and then, a sharp pain in his neck.

A cursory glance at his surroundings told him he was in a house not an apartment, and not a house he recognized either.

Perhaps it was Shingo’s place? Despite knowing him for a few years and working at the club his family owned, he’d never actually been to the Sawatari residence before.

Maybe Shingo had swung by and found him passed out outside the club and brought him in, that seemed like something he’d do.

No, he’d probably take him into the club, or call an ambulance, not take him home (not unless Yuya was simply too drunk or tired to get to his own apartment).

‘ _Where am I?_ ’ he wondered as he stood up.

As his feet touched the hardwood floor he stopped and looked down, someone had taken the time to remove his shoes, leaving him in his socks.

Some quick searching revealed his shoes to be sitting by the door and his jacket hanging over a chair in what Yuya assumed was the living room.

‘ _I wonder if the person living here is asleep?_ ’ It was awfully quiet and dark, the only light coming from the electronics in the room and a dim light from the stove top in the kitchen.

Yuya wobbled again and put his head in his hand, everything was still spinning and he felt woozy.

‘ _I’m working too hard, maybe I should stay till morning,_ ’ he thought, sitting back down on the couch, rubbing his forehead.

Whoever it was that brought him there obviously didn’t want to hurt him or they’d have done so by now. So maybe a quick nap would be alright, enough to clear his head.

With a yawn he lay back down and was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

 

Yuya’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of a garbled voice overhead and he found himself staring into a pair of devilishly pink eyes.

“Ah good, you’re awake.”

The face moved out of view and Yuya took a few seconds to make sure his heart was in fact beating, as he was sure it had stopped for a moment, startled to see someone standing over him.

“Uh-ah-yeah. Who are you? And where am I?”

“Would you like some breakfast?”

“I should probably be getting home. I’ve been out all night,” he said as he sat up.

“Oh, I insist. You really should eat. What kind of host would I be if I didn’t get you something to eat?”

“How did I get here?” asked Yuya, watching as his host walked into the open kitchen.

“You were brought here. Seems you had a bit of an, accident, in the ally.”

“Oh, well uh, thanks. But I really should go, before someone starts to worry,” said Yuya, making his way over to his shoes and jacket.

“But you live alone don’t you, Yuya-kun? So no one’s going to notice you aren’t home yet.”

“True but…” Yuya trailed off, slowly lifting his head. He’d never given his name to his host, or said anything about his living status. “How do you know my name?” he asked. “And how I live?”

“Oh, I know a lot of things, especially about you.” The floorboards behind Yuya creaked and a chill rolled down his spine.

He lifted his head slightly to look at the door, debating on making a bolt for it, shoes be damned. He wasn’t too far, he could make it, maybe; it all depended on how far away his captor was.

“Now please, join me for breakfast.”

Yuya gulped, eyed up the door and made a break for it. He was at the door in several strides and grabbed the handle and…nothing. He jiggled it frantically, heart racing in his chest, why wasn’t it opening?

“Oh that won’t work,” chided the voice, now right behind him. “It’s locked. And I wouldn’t bother yelling, there’s no one around to hear you.” A hand moved past him, planting itself beside Yuya’s head and firmly on the door. Yuya spun around, back to the door as he looked up at his captor, who tipped his chin up with a finger as he flashed him a predatory grin.

“Now please, join me for breakfast. I insist.” He stepped back, leaving a trembling Yuya pressed against the wall, heart racing in his chest.

Yuya gulped, this man was insane.

He spared a glance at the door; there was no getting out now, so for the time being, perhaps playing along would be the best course of action. He couldn’t stay forever; he’d have to leave sometime. Then Yuya would start looking for a way to escape, or at the very least call for help.

Taking a deep breath, Yuya stepped away from the door, cautiously following his captor back to the main room.

He’d gone back to the open kitchen, padding about softly as he hummed to himself.

“Please, take a seat,” he said, looking over his shoulder at Yuya.

Silently, Yuya dropped into a chair at the counter, hands folded nervously in his lap. So he had a stalker, lovely.

“So uh, do-do I at least get to know your name?” asked Yuya. “I mean you know mine. You know a lot about me actually. But I don’t think I’ve ever met you before.”

“Oh you wouldn’t have,” he said with an unsettling smile. “I’m very good about making myself unseen when I want to be.” He tapped his chin with the handle of the spatula, “But you’re right, I have been a rude host and haven’t introduced myself.” He turned about, pushing a plate of eggs toward Yuya. “Most people call me The Lily. But you can call me Yuri.”

Yuya froze, hand half way to his fork. The Lily, he knew that name, almost all of Maiami city did. The Lily was a notorious hit man for hire that had never been caught, always leaving behind a white lily at the scene of his hits.

And Yuya was sitting barely 3 feet from him. His breath hitched in his throat, he hadn’t been kidnapped by a stalker; someone had put a hit on him!

There was a thump as he fell out of his chair, hands shaking as he stared up at Yuri, who peered at him from over the counter.

“Is something the matter?”

“You’re going to kill me!” screeched Yuya before he could stop himself.

Yuri was quiet or a moment before he laughed, actually laughed! Not cold, mocking laughing, but a sound of genuine amusement.

“Oh heavens no,” he said, folding his arms over his chest. “No, for once I actually have to keep you alive. How lucky for you, and for me. Now please, do eat before it gets cold.” He indicated to the plate on the table. “I assure you, it hasn’t been poisoned.” As if to prove his point, he took a forkful of egg and popped it into his mouth.

Yuya eventually picked himself off the floor and sat back down at the counter, watching Yuri as he moved around the small kitchen. He prodded at the eggs, not entirely unconvinced that Yuri hadn’t done something to them. His stomach growled loudly and he saw Yuri smirk ever so slightly, now he couldn’t even use the excuse of not being hungry. With a defeated sigh he prodded at the eggs, nibbling at them cautiously.

Surely if Yuri had meant to hurt him he’d have done so by now, right?

 

For a hired hit man Yuri was an exceptionally decent host, aside from the whole, keeping Yuya locked up of course.

As Yuya suspected, Yuri did eventually leave, locking the door behind him and leaving him with basically free reign of the house, so Yuya set about trying to find anything to help him figure out where he was or how to escape.

There was no trace of any kind of phone so making a call was out of the question (Yuri probably kept a cell phone so there was no need for a landline), and the only computer he could find was heavily encrypted, so even that was a waste.

All the windows were either too high, too small, or covered in frosted glass, so not only could Yuya not open them, he couldn’t look out them either.

He sighed, leaning against the wall as he slid to the floor, he really wasn’t getting out.

He even tried pounding on the front door, just in case Yuri had been lying earlier about there being no one around. Nothing. Not a single sound came in response to his pounding.

‘ _I wonder how long he’s going to keep me here,_ ’ he thought, drawing his knees to his chest. ‘ _And what he wants with me._ ’

 

Yuri returned home later that evening, a couple bags hanging off his arm.

“Did you miss me?” he asked.

“Like a root canal.”

“Now, now, no need to be rude. Don’t worry, I have tomorrow set aside just for you,” he said, reaching over and tapping Yuya’s cheek.

“Oh joy.”

Yuri smiled, “Oh it should be.”

“What do you even want with me?” he asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the couch. “I mean, why kidnap me?”

“Oh, I didn’t kidnap you, I’m just keeping an eye on you for my employer,” said Yuri, depositing his bags by the counter.

“Your employer? Who’s that? What do they want with me?”

“Well it’s not you exactly, but you family and that of your employer. You’re just, a bit of leverage.” He moved with unsettling grace and Yuya felt his breath hitch as Yuri turned to look at him slightly. “So as long as they cooperate, you’ll get to go home safe and sound.”

“If they don’t?”

“Well, then I might have to kill you. Of course, I might just keep you for myself instead. It would be a shame to waste someone as lovely as you.”

Yuya shivered and folded himself close; he really needed to find a way to escape.

“But enough about that, it’s time for dinner. I hope you’re hungry.”

Dinner was a quiet affair, Yuya preferring to eat rather than talk.

“You really need to wipe that sour look off your face,” chided Yuri, reaching across the table to cup Yuya’s face. “Smiling suits you so much better.” Yuya tried to pull his away, only for Yuri’s grip to tighten, holding his face so Yuya was looking at him. “But don’t worry, I’m sure I can make you smile,” he said, letting go of Yuya’s face.

“Letting me go would be a start.”

“Nice try, but no.”

 

“You’re really going to sleep there?” asked Yuri as Yuya made himself comfortable on the couch that evening.

“Where else would I sleep?”

“Well, you could sleep in my bed.”

“I’ll take my chances with the couch.”

 

 

Yuya hadn’t noticed it the first day there, but Yuri’s house contained a startling amount of plants.

From plants hanging on the ceiling to small potted ones in windows, they just seemed to be everywhere.

“Ah, I see you’ve found my hobby,” said Yuri when he noticed Yuya examining a small succulent on the counter. “Lovely aren’t they?”

“I…guess.”

“So much nicer than people, they don’t talk back for one thing. Can’t complain, can’t run away.” He reached over Yuya and traced a finger along the leaf as he spoke, his other hand coming to rest on Yuya’s hip. “They’re my pride and joy you know.”

Yuya tensed at the touch, Yuri was uncomfortably close but any form of retaliation would likely invoke disaster.

“They, look well take care of,” said Yuya, fishing for something to say, shivering as Yuri’s lips ghosts against his ear. “I uh, I haven’t even seen some of these plants before.”

“I have more you know, in the greenhouse downstairs. Those ones are really unique.”

“O-oh, how so?”

“I bred most of them myself. I’ve been experimenting you see, with various crossbreeds.”

Yuya gulped, he could only imagine what kind of horror show Yuri had in the greenhouse and the sorts of deadly plants he was breeding. Probably some kind of super plant with a fast acting poison, that seemed like something he’d make.

“Perhaps I’ll show you sometime.”

“You really don’t have to,” said Yuya.

“I insist.” Yuya bit his bottom lip; Yuri’s lips were practically at his ear and it sent chills down his spine. “But in the meantime, I’m sure we can have fun on our own.”

Yuya wiggled, trying to slip out of Yuri’s grasp, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Yuri’s brad of ‘fun’ was. He got about as far as being turned around before Yuri planted his hands on the counter on either side of Yuya, effectively trapping him in one place.

“You know, I’m quite fond that little show of yours,” he said, leaning so he was nose to nose with Yuya. “You may not have seen me, but I’ve seen you plenty. Magic is, fascinating.”

“Is that so?” asked Yuya.

“Oh yes, perhaps you could give me a private show?” He grabbed Yuya’s hands, holding them to the counter. “What do you say, entertain me for a bit?”

Yuya leaned back as Yuri moved closer, but there was only so far he could move and the next thing he knew Yuri’s mouth was on his, pressing down firmly. Yuya squirmed and Yuri’s grip tightened, holding him fast. A small whine caught in Yuya’s throat as Yuri forced past his lips, tongue invading his mouth. Yuya pressed his eyes shut so that at the very least he wouldn’t have to look at Yuri.

After what felt like an eternity, Yuya felt cool air on his face as Yuri pulled back and let go of Yuya’s hands.

“I think we’ll have great fun together Yuya.”

Yuya gripped the edge of the counter tightly, watching as Yuri sauntered off. He really needed to get out of there.

 

“What is that?” asked Yuya; looking down at the cup Yuri had placed in front of him.

“Tea. I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty of putting some sugar in to sweeten it. Not that _you_ need any sweetening, Yuya-kun.”

“I didn’t ask for tea though.”

“I know, but you look like you need something to help you relax, you’re so tense.”

Yuya eyed the cup suspiciously, wondering what Yuri had slipped into it, after what had transpired earlier Yuya wouldn’t put anything past him. Carefully he picked it up, raising the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

“How much sugar did you put in this?” he asked, grimacing at the sweetness.

“Only a couple spoonfuls.”

“A couple dozen maybe,” mumbled Yuya. “I don’t think I can drink this.”

Yuri frowned, “Really, too bad. I suppose I’ll just have to be more careful next time.” He stood up, “Anyways, I know I said we could spend the whole day together but I have a few things I need to take care of. Don’t go anywhere.”

Yuya rolled his eyes, as if he could go anywhere.

As the door locked shut behind Yuri, Yuya sunk into the couch, what was Yuri playing at? He couldn’t figure out what Yuri wanted from him, or what he was planning?

And if he didn’t get out soon, he was going to go stir crazy.

 

It was a few hours after Yuri left when Yuya began to feel warm.

‘ _Did he turn the heat up?_ ’ wondered Yuya, tugging on his collar. The heat wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, but if it got any warmer it was sure to become annoying. It clung to his skin and he felt like he’d been sitting out in the sun.

He rubbed his arms, dragging his fingers over his skin in some vain effort to relieve the sensation.

‘ _Ugh, leave it to that bastard to turn the heat up and leave me in a stuffy apartment._ ’

With a groan he pulled himself on the couch, there was a bathroom, which he knew wasn’t kept locked from his earlier exploration (and without a window), so perhaps a shower would help him cool off.

The heat felt like it was crawling under his skin and by the time he reached the bathroom he could barely wait to get out of his clothes.

The bathroom tiles felt cool under his feet as he hurriedly stripped his clothes off before hopping into the tub and fumbling with the taps.

Warm water splashed against his skin and he leaned back against the wall with a groan. It felt like tiny tongues licking against his skin and he shuddered, eyes fluttering.

How long had he been stuck there, two days already? That seemed about right. What was taking the negotiations so long anyways? He hoped someone would find him soon; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could deal with Yuri.

Yuri, Yuya just couldn’t get a read on him, what did he want with him anyways? On one hand he was being surprisingly hospitable for a kidnapper, giving him a decent place to sleep, even feeding him. On the other, what was up with that kiss?

Yuya’s shoulders pressed into the wall as his mind drifted back to that morning, to Yuri pinning him to the counter aggressively.

He bit his lip as his hands travelled south, mind still wandering. Yuri said he knew a lot about him, but how much was a lot? He knew about his living situation, that he lived alone and was unattached. Yuya wondered if he knew about the times he’d come home late, Shingo on his arm. That would definitely get him in hot water if it ever got out, fooling around with his boss’s son.

The heat that prickled under his skin had pooled deep in his belly and he shuddered as his cock twitched in his hands.

Yuri clearly had, other plans for him, and Yuya was torn between wanting to know what they were and not wanting to know.

A stuttery moan parted his lips and he found himself imagining Yuri pressing him against the wall, lips dragging over his skin, fingers pressing into his sides. His back arched slightly as his hand moved in short strokes, his thumb pressing against the head and smearing the clear fluid dripping out.

He knew he shouldn’t have, but he wondered what Yuri’s hands felt like, dragging over his skin, teasing him like that.

His breath came out in short pants, heart pounding in his chest as the speed of his hand increased.

The water from the shower rolled down his body and he shuddered, legs shaking as he tensed up, all traces of coherent thought slipping from his mind. A rush of ecstasy rushed through him as a cry parted his lips.

Leaning against the back of the shower he slid to the floor, heart pounding in his chest as he relaxed, chest heaving with every breath.

 

“How have you been doing?” asked Yuri as he sauntered back into the apartment.

Yuya was on the couch, again, looking somewhat damp, a towel around his shoulders.

“You turned the heat up, why did you turn the heat up?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow, casting him a curious look, “Oh, the heat? Is it that bad?”

“A bit annoying,” said Yuya.

“I thought you might be cold. Was it to much?”

 “Yes!”

“Well, you look like you handled yourself,” said Yuri. “Looks like you took a shower. Did it help?”

Yuya felt his cheeks warm and he looked away, “A little.”

“Good, because I have a few things I need from you,” said Yuri, suddenly planting himself in Yuya’s lap. “First,” he produced a small knife and Yuya tensed up, Yuri really was going to kill him! Frozen in fear he shut his eyes, waiting for the knife to break the skin. He felt a slight tug on his hair and then, nothing.

Opening one eye he saw Yuri, holding a lock of his hair in one hand, the knife in the other.

“Seems your side of things isn’t being very cooperative. Apparently they’re insisting on having proof that we have you and that we have you alive,” said Yuri with a shrug and a sigh. “Which reminds me.” He shut the small pocketknife with a click as he stood up, slipping off Yuya’s lap. Before Yuya could react there was a flash of light and he was seeing spots.

“Argh! What the hell?”

“A photo, to prove you’re alive.” He turned the small camera around so Yuya could see his picture, surprised expression and all. “Hopefully this’ll satisfy them. I really don’t want to have to mutilate this lovely face of yours,” he said, stroking Yuya’s face with one hand. "Or any part of you really."

“That makes two of us,” said Yuya, a lump forming in his throat. He quite liked having his body intact and unmarred.

“Although,” he cupped Yuya’s face in one hand, “This does allow us to have more, quality time together. So just you wait here a little while longer.”

 

A little while longer turned out to mean another hour alone for Yuya, who was beginning to wish that Yuri, uncomfortable as he was, would just stay so he didn’t go stir crazy.

 

Over the next few days Yuya explored more of the house, snooping through Yuri’s things, much to the latter’s amusement. His plant obsession it seemed, extended to horror movies as well, as Yuya discovered a small collection of them.

“We could always watch some,” purred Yuri walking his fingers up Yuya’s arm.

“N-no that’s ok. I’m not a big horror movie fan actually.”

“A pity.”

 

He also learned why it was that no one could hear his knocking and shouting, because no one else lived in the building. The upper and lower floors were occupied by Yuri’s plants, greenhouses it seemed, a fact Yuri was very eager to share.

“Is that where you keep vanishing of to?” asked Yuya as Yuri slid a glass of cranberry punch across the counter to him. “Your plants?”

“Sometimes. They’re much better than people, most of the time,” he said. “I still haven’t managed to make any that move on their own yet.”

Yuya raised an eyebrow, “Why would you want that?”

Yuri smirked, “Don’t tell me you’ve ever given it any thought, Yuya-kun. Long twisting vines wrapping around you, squeezing and poking. Wrapping around ankles and wrists…”

Yuya felt his face heat up and quickly took a gulp of his drink, hoping to cool himself off. “N-nope, can’t say I have,” he said quickly.

“You liar,” purred Yuri, dragging a finger along the table in lazy circles. “You’re a naughty boy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you? Cause, you’re blushing.”

“Because you’re embarrassing me!”

“And how am I doing that? Unless you’re lying about never having entertained such thoughts before.”

Yuya gulped and hurriedly took another drink.

“What is this anyways?” he asked, looking at the glass in his hand. “Juice?”

“Mmm, something like that. Do you like it?”

“It’s not bad,” he said. “Really sweet though.”

“Yuya, have you ever heard of the Venus Flower?”

“Nope, can’t say I have, why?”

“It’s a lovely plant, large white blossoms and such a sweet fragrance. The juice collected from the stem is called Cupid’s Tears.”

Yuya just nodded, tilting his glass back as he drained the remains of his drink. He’d never had cranberry punch before; it was sweeter than he’d expected it to be.

“It has a very, interesting property to it.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm, apparently when ingested it tends to, induce an estrus-like cycle in many animals.”

“Suppose that would be useful for breeders.”

“True, but what do you suppose would happen if something that didn’t go into heat ingested it? Like a human for example.” Yuri folded his hands under his chins as he leaned across the table at Yuya. “Did you know that the juice is very sweet?”

Yuya froze, eyes darting to his empty glass.

“So tell me, how do you feel?”

“Worried. What did you just give me?”

“Cranberry punch, like I said earlier. I just sweetened it a bit. Just for you.”

“You-you drugged me!” Yuya leapt to his feet, knocking his chair. “What the hell?”

“You’re not going to die so relax,” said Yuri as he stood up, making his way around the table.

Yuya took another step back, heart racing in his chest.

“So tell me Yuya, how do you feel?” Yuri reached a hand out, cupping Yuya’s chin, running his thumb over Yuya’s bottom lip. “It’s for science.”

Yuya gulped, he didn’t feel any different, aside from perhaps a bit worried about what Yuri had given him and what it might do to him.

“I’m curious to know how fast an increased dose works and if the effects are any, different.”

“I-increased dose, what are you talking about?”

“I may have put a little something extra in your tea the other day to sweeten it for you.”

“You-you didn’t turn the heat in the house up did you?”

Yuri grinned, “Now you’re catching on. Unfortunately I wasn’t able to stick around to find out all of the effects, seems they’d worn off by the time I came home. So why don’t we work on finding out now?”

“Why can’t you test it on yourself if it’s not harmful?” sputtered Yuya, slipping out of his grasp and stumbling backwards.

“I have, and the small doses are distracting enough, I’d never get anything done if I took a larger one,” said Yuri, putting a hand on his hip. “And it’s so rare that I have an assistant to help test it out for me.”

Yuya opened and closed his mouth several times, fishing for something, anything to say.

“I don’t think it works that fast!” he blurted finally.

“Oh?”

“Well...well I didn’t start feeling anything until after you had left the last time,” he said. “So it wouldn’t have kicked in yet.”

“Hmm, you do have a point. It’s not an instant thing even if I did increase the dose.”

Yuya relaxed, hopefully that meant Yuri back off for a bit.

“On the other hand, we could always find out if there’s a way to speed up the process.”

“Speed up?”

Yuri nodded, closing the distance between him and Yuya till Yuya was backed against the wall, “A catalyst if you will. Something that’ll make it kick in faster. A rush of adrenalin perhaps, or endorphins…”

Yuya shivered as Yuri’s lips brushed against his ear, his voice low and almost sultry.

“Have some fun together,” he purred, popping open the first few buttons of Yuya’s shirt and exposing his collarbone. “I wonder how sensitive you are…”

Before Yuya could stop him, Yuri had pinned his hands at his sides and nipped at his neck, dragging his tongue over his skin. Yuya tilted his head back with a whine, trying to avoid looking at Yuri.

“Oh, now don’t be like that,” teased Yuri and Yuya made the mistake of looking at him. The moment Yuya met his gaze; Yuri closed the gap between them, capturing his lips. “This can be very enjoyable if you want it to be,” purred Yuri, letting his lips brush against Yuya’s as he drew back.

Yuya shuddered as Yuri’s lips slid off his and couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that it had ended so soon.

“Is something wrong?” asked Yuri.

“Do it again,” said Yuya quietly.

“Do what?”

Yuya bit his lip, “I-I want…”

“You want what?” asked Yuri, releasing one of Yuya’s hands to drag a thumb along his bottom lip.

“I…want you to kiss me again!” he blurted.

“Ohh, is that so?”

Yuya’s cheeks flushed even deeper and his breath caught in his throat as Yuri leaned closer, lips hovering over his.

“Who knew little golden boy Yuya Sakaki was such a bad boy?” teased Yuri with a playful smirk before his lips found Yuya’s again.

Yuya shuddered as Yuri’s mouth dragged on his, teeth dragging and nipping along his bottom lip, tongue lazily sliding past his lips. Yuri’s free hand slid down Yuya’s chest, tracing the contours of his body through his shirt as his hand moved to his waist.

A whine caught itself in Yuya’s throat and his free hand tangled itself in Yuri’s hair, pressing him close.

Every touch sent a chill through him as heat prickled under his skin and all Yuya could want was more. He felt Yuri dislodge himself from his lips, instead moving to nibble along his neck and collarbone.

“Oh the things I could do to you Yuya,” breathed Yuri. “I’ve half a mind to fuck you right here.”

Yuya sputtered in shock and Yuri laughed. “Oh don’t worry I won’t. I’ll at least get you into my bed first. Far more comfortable of the both of us.”

 

Yuri’s bedroom was one room Yuya had dared not go in, partly because he was too scared by what he might find behind the doors, and partly because he was sure that Yuri would notice if anything had been disturbed.

Needless to say, the fact that it looks so, normal, was by far the last thing Yuya expected.

A bed, a dresser, a closet, it looked fairly normal. And he doubted that Yuri was going to let him take the time to enjoy it, already pawing at Yuya’s shirt as he popped open each button. As Yuri’s hands met his exposed chest Yuya shivered, they felt so cool in contrast to the warmth flowing through him.

Pushing Yuya’s shirt off him and onto the floor, Yuri all but dragged Yuya to the bed, pushing him onto his back as he straddled his hips.

“Oh, I do so love the way you look like this,” said Yuri, dragging his fingers over Yuya’s torso in feather light touches, just enough to make Yuya squirm. "I can't wait until you're under me, gasping and panting."

“S’not fair,” whined Yuya.

“What isn’t?”

“Why do you get to keep your shirt?”

“Ohh, that eager to get me out of my clothes?” asked Yuri, walking his hands back up Yuya’s chest. “Well, if you’re going to twist my arm about it…” In a fluid motion he slid his shirt over his head before discarding it off the side of the bed. “Better?”

Yuri leaned down, pressing his body against Yuya’s, hands moving to grab Yuya’s, pinning them to the bed.

Yuya bit his lip, between this and what had happened in the living room his pants had grown exceedingly uncomfortable and by the feel of it, as Yuri made a point of grinding his hips against Yuya’s, Yuri had to be half hard already. As Yuri shifted himself again Yuya whined, tilting his head back as Yuri mouthed at his neck, tongue swiping at the exposed skin.

“You t-tease,” he gasped, face flushed.

“Only for now,” he replied, moving his lips along the curve of Yuya’s jaw, releasing a hand to slide a finger teasingly under Yuya’s choker. “Because I have every intention of fucking you so hard you won’t even remember your own name.” Yuya’s face went as red as his hair and Yuri continued, “It’s only a shame I can’t do more. I’d love to mar up your beautiful skin but alas, if I leave any lasting marks like that my employers might get suspicious. And I’d rather avoid such complications.” With a satisfied grin Yuri sat up, “Of course that doesn’t mean we can’t have lots of fun together.”

 

Yuri made short work of getting Yuya, and himself, of their clothes, everything discarded haphazardly on the floor.

Yuya found himself being dragged, not back to the bed, but towards the bathroom of all places.

“What’s with that look?” asked Yuri, noticing the perplexed look on Yuya’s face. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had shower sex before?” Yuya bit his lip and Yuri laughed, “All the dirty things you do behind closed doors, and this isn't one of them. Oh, well this will be fun then.”

The moment the water turned on Yuri could barely keep his hands off Yuya, even less than before if that were possible.

Yuya groaned as Yuri‘s body pressed flush against his, pushing him against the wall of the shower, it felt like his skin was on fire and Yuri's touch set him ablaze. Eagerly, his lips parted the moment Yuri’s found them and he hooked his arms around the back of Yuri’s head. One of Yuri’s hands slid down his side before grabbing at his thigh and hooking his leg around his hip.

Teeth grazed Yuya’s bottom lip, not hard but enough to send a shiver through him as Yuri nipped at him.

Ripples of pleasure washed over him as their bodies touched and Yuya broke the kiss as he tilted his head back against the wall, Yuri’s name catching on his lips.

He couldn’t tell if it was the aphrodisiac working or the fact that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually gotten good and properly laid, but every touch of Yuri’s was like pure bliss and Yuya could only crave more.

Nibbling surprisingly gently along Yuya’s neck, Yuri bucked his hips against Yuya’s, pushing them closer together.

Yuya moaned as Yuri’s dick rubbed up against his, the sensation setting his nerves on fire. He dug his nails into Yuri’s shoulders as he steadied himself, legs already shaking.

Yuri smirked as he looked at Yuya, hair slick against him from the water and cheeks seemingly permanently flushed red. Deftly he slipped one hand between, wrapping his fingers around Yuya’s cock, eliciting another breathy moan from him. His other hand slid down the curve of Yuya’s spine, grabbing at his ass when it finally got low enough.

“Yuri…” Yuya buried his face into the crook of Yuri’s shoulder, gasping as Yuri’s hand slid up and down the length of his cock in tantalizingly slow movements. He clung tightly to him, bucking his hips into Yuri’s hand, silently begging Yuri to stop screwing with him and just screw him already. His back arched away from the wall as Yuri’s explorative fingers poked and prodded, slipping deftly up inside him and moving ever so slowly.

He was a tease and a horrible one at that and every touch, every murmur and whisper only brought Yuya closer to the edge as he felt his body begin to tense up.

And then he stopped.

Just as Yuya thought he was going to come, Yuri stopped, pulling his hand away just as his fingertips brushed over the head, the other moving to the small of his back.

“What are you doing?” asked Yuya pitifully, desire heavy in his voice, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Well it would be no fun if things just ended hear now would they?” asked Yuri. “At least like this.” He brought his hand up and cupped Yuya’s face, “Could you be a doll and turn around for me?”

“Why?”

“Because as much as I’d love fuck you against the wall, giving either of us a concussion is not on my to-do list,” he said. “Especially you.”

Slowly, Yuya untangled himself from Yuri before turning away with a pout. “Like this?” he asked.

“Perfect,” said Yuri, leaning close to press his mouth into the small of Yuya’s shoulders as he looped his arms around Yuya’s waist. “This’ll do nicely.”

Yuya braced himself against the wall, gasping softly as Yuri’s hands slid down between his legs, fingers curling around his dick again. He let his head fall forward with a shudder as Yuri’s hand moved up and down in slow, sensual motions, his lips moving up along the edge of Yuya’s neck to the corner of his jaw.

“Y-Yuri,” he panted, fingers slipping along the wet tiles.

“Oh, you like that do you?” he asked. “Then you’re going to love what comes next.”

Yuya opened his mouth to ask what Yuri meant, but trailed off in a soft cry as Yuri pushed inside him suddenly. He hooked his fingertips into the edge of the tiles, gasping and stuttering as his nerves lit on fire, heat pooling deep in his belly. He could barely get out Yuri’s name, gasping and moaning with each thrust of Yuri’s hips and swipe of his finger over his leaking tip.

Yuri’s lips moved from the corner of his jaw to her earlobe, nibbling the edge of it. “You want me don’t you?” he murmured in Yuya’s ear, squeezing his girth teasingly. “You want me to rut you senseless, to fuck you like a whore?”

Yuya whined, eyes fluttering as he fought to form a coherent sentence, nothing coming out but a string of gibberish.

“I take it that’s a yes then,” purred Yuri with a grin, slowing the movement of his hand.

“P-please,” he begged, reaching down for Yuri’s hand around his cock in an effort to make him start moving again. He was close, he was so close and Yuri had stopped, again. “Don’t s-stop yet,” he panted. “So-so close.”

“But what fun would it be if it ended now?” asked Yuri. “I haven’t even dragged you to bed yet.”

 

Yuya could barely focus on drying himself as Yuri dragged him from the shower, all he wanted was for Yuri to just let him get off and stop teasing him and it took all his willpower not to hang off Yuri, touching him and kissing him and trying to lure him back into screwing him. God he’d let Yuri fuck him right there on the floor if that was what it took.

“You’re terrible,” he whined, stumbling out of the bathroom after Yuri. “You tease so much.”

“But that’s what makes it fun,” said Yuri, flashing him a sultry smile. “Besides, the build up is half the fun. Now you just get comfortable.”

Yuya pouted, crawling on the bed and propping himself against the pillows, watching as Yuri opened the bedside table, fishing around for something. “What are you doing?”

“Just getting some things to make this more enjoyable,” said Yuri. As he closed the door Yuya noticed he’d acquired two things, a small bottle and, were those handcuffs?

Before Yuya could ask about them, Yuri had seated himself in his lap again, cuffs dangling of the end of a finger. Then he leaned over Yuya, grabbing his hands and pulling them over his head, locking them there with a soft click as he cuffed him to the bed.

“Oh I really am going to enjoy having you under me like this, all flushed and panting and begging.”

Yuya’s gaze flicked to the small bottle in Yuri’s hand and Yuri just smirked. “What? I may have some, masochistic tendencies, but there are some parts of my anatomy I don’t want to hurt you know.” He popped the cap open, squeezing the gel onto his fingertips. “So just relax Yuya-kun, I can assure you, you will enjoy this next part.”

Shifting his position a little so he was between Yuya’s legs, he slipped his hand down between them, seeking out Yuya’s rear hole and teasing the entrance with his lube-slathered fingers.

Yuya bit his lip as Yuri slipped a finger in easily, more easily than in the shower. It was cold, but only for a moment as his body heat instantly warmed the gel up and Yuri’s finger deftly slid in and out a few times before he added a second. Yuya’s back arched and his hands flexed open and closed, wishing he could grab something, the sheets, the bed, Yuri, anything.

“What do you think Yuya?” asked Yuri as he moved his fingers around. “Think you can handle me again?”

“Just…just fuck me already me,” he panted.

Yuri smirked, “What a naughty boy you are,” he purred. “Does it excite you, knowing what I am? Does the thrill of it all turn you on, knowing how dangerous I am.” He slid a free hand over Yuya’s chest, “Oh what would your friends think if they knew about this, how getting tied up and fucked by me someone like turns you on?” He pulled his hand out from between Yuya’s legs and moved so he was nose to nose with him, pink eyes meeting red. “Because it turns me on,” he said, erection brushing against Yuya’s. “And by the time I’m done with you, I’m all you’ll be able to think of.”

Slow and gentle was not Yuri’s style and, slipping his hands under Yuya’s hips he adjusted his position against his entrance. Yuya’s back arched, arms straining against the cuffs, crying out as thrust his hips, lube easing him right inside. Yuya threw his head back, toes curling and uncurling as he hooked his legs around Yuri’s waist, urging him in deeper as Yuri settled into a vigorous rhythm.

Yuri was right, the thrill of getting it on with him was a turn on, Yuri was dangerous, a wanted man by all accounts, and yet there he was, balls deep in his ass and ready to fuck him all night. He shouldn’t have liked it, shouldn’t have wanted it, but Yuya couldn’t help it, Yuri knew exactly what to do to please him.

Yuri’s lips found his and Yuya eagerly kissed him back, trying to pry into Yuri’s mouth this time. He nipped Yuri’s bottom lip, teeth dragging over the sensitive flesh before Yuri’s tongue swiped across his lips and snaked into his mouth.

A hand slid up Yuya’s chest, fingers brushing over a nipple and eliciting a muffled moan from Yuya and a buck of his hips.

A groan sounded in Yuri’s throat, Yuya felt so snug around his cock and the sensation only spurred him on, each thrust of his hips driving him into Yuya and renewing the sensation.

It was going to be a shame when he finally had to let Yuya go, so he was going to have to make the best of the time they had left.

Feeling Yuya’s nipple under his finger he gave it a squeeze, grinning to himself as Yuya whined.

“I’m surprised,” he said, leaning his forehead on Yuya’s, “I thought magicians were good escape artists. You’re still cuffed up.”

“Maybe I like it,” replied Yuya, almost out of breath, heart racing in his chest.

“Kinky.” He buried his face into the crook of Yuya’s neck, dragging his teeth along the exposed skin and suckling, restraining himself from biting him and leaving marks. God he wanted to, he really wanted to mark up Yuya’s skin with lasting reminders, but he couldn’t, not unless he really wanted to be answering those questions.

With a shudder he felt himself tense up and shifted his hands back to Yuya’s waist as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Yuya leaned back against the pillows as a rush of ecstasy washed over him, the heat between his legs finally finding its release. “Yuri!” His back arched as the cry passed his lips, the only warning he gave as his hips bucked against Yuri, pressing his erection between them as he came, a damp sensation splashing against his skin. Yuya groaned as he slumped back against the pillow, panting heavily as he lay there.

Yuri dug his nails into Yuya’s hips as he held him, nearly slamming his hips into Yuya as his own release came, think white liquid dripping onto the bed under them as he pulled out.

Tilting his head, Yuya looked down at Yuri, who had placed his head on his chest while he caught his breath, arms loosely around him. He seemed almost human like this, like a normal person, and it was easy to forget that he was a mafia hit man. Yuya sighed as he lay back, it should have been illegal for Yuri to make him feel that good.

“So do I get to be uncuffed yet?” asked Yuya. “Or are you going to leave me like this all night?”

“Gimme a few minutes,” breathed Yuri. “Fuck, I think I might need to take some of that stuff next time.”

“Next time?”

Yuri lifted his head and flashed him a grin, bringing a hand up and tracing his fingers along Yuya’s jaw. “Oh but of course Yuya-kun. Did you really think something like this would be a one time thing?” Shifting about he reached for the key on the table and soon Yuya felt his hands fall down, slack above his head as the cuffs undid with a click.

Hands free, he looped his arms around Yuri, drawing their lips together. “I don’t think I’d complain if you fucked me like that again.”

 

Seeing Yuri sleeping was almost a surreal experience, Yuya had actually begun to think he didn’t sleep. But in the soft morning light that was the sight Yuya woke to, Yuri wound around him like a vine and deeply asleep.

So the last night hadn’t been a lust induced dream or a hallucination from the aphrodisiac, they’d fucked. A lot.

Yuya supposed he should feel wrong about it, Yuri was his captor, he was a bad person so he shouldn’t have enjoyed it, but he had and did. And he wanted more, he wanted Yuri again, wanted him to pin him down and fuck him like that again. Did that make him a bad person?

Yuri shifted against him, leaning into his shoulder as he held him close.

“You look rested,” said Yuri, cracking an eye open. “What time is it?”

“Uhh,” Yuya hesitated as he looked around the room for a clock. “Oh, 8:30.”

“Hmm, I still have a few hours before I have to be anywhere. What do you say, a quick fuck before breakfast?”

Yuya blushed, “You’re insatiable!”

“Oh you’re one to talk. Besides, it’ll get rid of that morning wood of yours.” Yuri’s hand dipped down past Yuya’s waist and he squeaked as his fingers dragged along his stiff cock.

 

After that, Yuri was more attentive and far more, physical, with Yuya, treating him more like a lover than a captive. And Yuya was far more receptive of his advances, once leading to him getting ploughed right on the couch when Yuri returned from a seemingly stressful day.

 

“Is something bothering you?” asked Yuya, looking across the counter at Yuri as he fixed them some drinks and something to eat. Yuri had been oddly quiet that day, and even stranger, hadn’t made a pass at Yuya since he’d gotten home.

“Long day,” he said. “Not really feeling it.” He pushed Yuya’s glass across the table to him before picking up his own and taking a wing of the win.

“Oh.” Yuya picked up his glass, tilting it back for a drink. “Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Maybe.” He watched Yuya from over the top of his glass, a frown tugging at his lips. He’d gotten the final status on the negotiations between his employer and the Sakaki and Sawatari families. It had taken well over a week, as the other side had kept trying to find and get Yuya back without paying.

Yuya rubbed his head, setting his glass down, “Oh man, I must be more tired than I thought,” he said. “I need to, need to lie down.” He rose from his seat only to stagger, tripping on his own feet and hitting the ground with a thud.

Yuri leaned over the table, it was working faster that he’d thought. He hoped he hadn’t just overdosed Yuya, then he would really be in trouble.

“You…you drugged me,” slurred Yuya, looking up at Yuri as he made his way around the table to crouch beside him.

“Yeah I did,” said Yuri as Yuya collapsed in a heap. “But look at the plus side, you get to go home Yuya, alive and in once piece.”

 

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

 

Yuya groaned, head swimming as his eyes fluttered open, what was that incessant beeping sound and why wouldn’t it stop? It was so shrill. It wasn’t an alarm clock, the speed was wrong. He groaned again as he opened his eyes, or tried to, it felt like his body was made of lead and even his eyelids barely wanted to open.

A soft voice sounded to his right and his eyes fell shut as everything fell into peaceful silence and darkness.

 

A week and a half, that’s how long they said he’d been missing for, abducted outside the club and held for ransom.

Once he was awake and coherent the police had questioned him, hoping to find out who had taken him and where, anything that could lead to the capture of his abductors. He couldn’t offer them anything that helped, he’d never left Yuri’s apartment and didn’t know how he’d gotten there, or even how he’d left. And he certainly wasn’t going to admit to having slept with Yuri, as if they needed more reasons to send him to the shrink, and the name he'd been given was likely an alias.

Heavily drugged and dropped in front of the hospital was how they’d found him he learned, and no one had seen who’d dropped him off.

 

He sighed as he leaned against the pillows, the doctors insisted on keeping him just a bit longer to ensure that all the drugs were flushed from his system and that he wasn’t suffering any adverse effects from them. He felt fine though and really just wanted to go home.

“It seems you’re quite popular,” said the nurse, setting down another bouquet of flowers that had come for him. Over the last few days he’d received more flowers and well wishes form friends, family, and fans than he had in his entire life.

He looked at the arrangement, a cluster of cala lilies in a variety of colours.

‘ _I wonder who it’s from,_ ’ he thought, picking up the card.

 

_Wishing you well until we meet again Yuya-kun  
_

_~Lily_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there is a plant called a Venus flower, that whole thing was just bs'd for this haha.


End file.
